


Over my dead body

by Everlarked



Category: Hunger - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlarked/pseuds/Everlarked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble made for the Everlark Drabble Challenge. The prompt was: 'Over my dead body' hence the title of this work. It's a short Growing Back Together story written from Katniss's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over my dead body

It is late in the afternoon when I am pruning the plum tree in the garden. From the road I hear the sound of Peeta returning from the center of the city. He comes towards me and gives me a hug.  
It’s been a couple of months since he returned from the Capitol. We’ve restarted our lives. It’s still hard, nightmares visit me often. But since a couple of weeks Peeta started sleeping in my bed again. Nothing else happens, but it feels good to be wrapped up in his arms again. I’m actually silently hoping for him to kiss me again as well, but so far he didn’t. Maybe he’s waiting for something, some sign from me to say it’s okay. Perhaps I should take the initiative.  
“How was your day?” I ask him when he releases me from the hug. He’s been going to the center a lot lately, helping with the rebuilding of the shops, including his own.  
“It was good, tough, but good.” He replies. “We’ve cleaned out the entire space where the bakery used to stand. It’s weird, because it’s totally empty now. We’re going to start building next week.” He strokes my face, removes a leave from my hair and smiles. “How’s Haymitch, have you seen him today?”  
“Nope, probably drunk as usual.” I say.  
Peeta sighs, “I’m going to pay him a visit.”

When Peeta returns he brings a slightly inebriated Haymitch with him. In the meantime I’ve gone inside to start cooking a rabbit stew with vegetables from the garden.  
“Hey sweetheart,” Haymitch says when they enter the kitchen. “What’s for dinner?”  
“I shot a rabbit this morning,” I reply, “So rabbit stew it is.”  
“Good, I love rabbit stew.” Haymitch slumps down on a chair and takes a swig from his bottle.  
“Haymitch, what about drinking a little less?” Peeta asks.  
“Over my dead body,” says Haymitch.  
“Probably,” Peeta replies, which makes me chuckle.  
“Seriously though, we would love to have you around a little longer. And you were doing so well without the liquor back in District Thirteen.” Peeta says.  
“We? We would love to have you?” Haymitch repeats Peeta’s words incredulously. “Who’s we? Are you a king or something?”  
“Katniss and I,” Peeta explains patiently.  
“Are you married?” Haymitch says, “Only married people talk like that, right.”  
“Seriously, Haymitch,” I join the conversation, “You’re unendurable tonight.” I walk to the table with the stew and Peeta sets the plates.  
“What about him,” Haymitch says, pointing his bottle in Peeta’s direction. “He’s asking me to quit drinking. That’s unendurable.”  
Peeta shakes his head. “It’s just, those alcohol fumes, I’m getting sick of them. And then your drunken attitude on top of that.”  
“Then move.” Haymitch says, “You don’t have to live here. Go live with your bakery.”  
“Maybe I will,” Peeta muses, “Once it’s finished.”  
I’m not sure if either of them is entirely serious but the idea of Peeta actually moving away from the Victor’s Village gives me a feeling of unease. I don’t want to lose him. But how can I even say that? How can you lose what you don’t have?  
After dinner Haymitch leaves and we get ready to go to bed. We make long days and get up extremely early. It makes us pretty exhausted in the evening.  
When I come out of the bathroom in my pajama gown, Peeta’s sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at me.  
Immediately I feel self-conscious. I’m still covered in scars and his intense look gives me shivers. “What is it?” I ask.  
He shakes his head. “Nothing.”  
But he gets up and walks towards me. Before I can do or say anything he wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my hair. I move my hands on his back slowly while I inhale his scent of cinnamon and dill. “Are you okay?” I whisper.  
“Yes,” he says in my ear, tickling my skin with his breath. “It was just hard, you know. Seeing that rubble. All the memories.” He shivers in my arms. I stroke the length of his back and whisper in his ear. “I’m so sorry. Shall I come with you and help you with it?”  
He pulls back to look at me. “Would you want that?”  
“Of course, if it would help you,” I say.  
“No,” he shakes his head, “you need to hunt, to run free.”  
“But not every day,” I reply, “I can come.”  
“That would be nice.” His eyes lock with mine and suddenly I feel the tension fill the air. Just when I think he’s going to kiss me he lets go of me. “We should go to sleep,” he says.

But this is no good, no good at all. Suddenly the fear of losing him overwhelms me and I pull him back in my arms. “Peeta,” I whisper, not knowing what else to say. I caress his cheek with my hand. His blue eyes are shining and I know that in this moment all I want is for him to be happy. So I lean in and kiss his lips. Very soft, very tender.  
We break apart for a moment, but then his hands are on my face and he presses me against him. His lips touch mine and we kiss again, more insistent this time. Peeta slowly opens his lips and I feel his tongue caress my bottom lip. At this I open my mouth and our tongues swirl together in a dance of their own. I forget this room, I forget the world. All I know and all I feel are Peeta’s hands on my face and his lips on mine. His tongue stroking the inside of my mouth. He feels so wonderful and overwhelming. The hunger I felt at the beach comes back to me and hits me full force. All I want is for him to pick me up and lay me in bed so we can feel each other, drink each other in. Love each other.  
Peeta’s hands move from my face to my hair and from my hair to my back. He caresses me through the thin gown, which sends shivers all over my body. I press myself even closer to him, deepening the kiss, tasting more of him. Drowning in him.  
Finally he does lift me from the ground and carries me to the bed. We lay down while we keep kissing and keep stroking each other. After what seems forever we finally break apart and Peeta smiles so happily at me, it brings tears to my eyes.  
“So, I guess you really don’t want me to move and live above the bakery?” He asks.  
“Over my dead body.” I reply.  
Peeta laughs and pulls me close to him. “I’m not going anywhere.” He says.  
“Very good.” I reply and press my lips to his again.  
Wrapped in each other’s arms, we sleep a soundless sleep this night.


End file.
